


Houseguest

by puppanda



Category: Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Body Worship, Comfort Food, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Porn, Food Sex, Foreplay, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Dynamics, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Silly, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppanda/pseuds/puppanda
Summary: Alex opens his home to a guest





	Houseguest

Chapter 1  
  
Every day was the same. Wake up before the butt crack of dawn, make coffee to wake up out of the zombie like state he was in, feed cat or feel wrath......, shower and then head to the bakery. By 4am Alex was walking in the door of the 3 Count Coffee and Bakery. That place and the other two locations were his life. If he wasn't in California where he was now living, he was in Vegas checking in there or back in Portland where the flagship bakery is. He was always on the go bit when he wasn't playing Bakery Tycoon, he was home with the ruler of his world, Loki......the cat. Home was not a bad place though, it was big enough for him to renovate the kitchen to become a commercial kitchen as well. All of his newer recipes and creations from the past 3 years have come from that kitchen. He had everything he needed under one roof, he was happy. A friend of his suggested he move down and open a new and bigger shop because there was a perfect space right in the middle of town. Plus the house next door was for sale, so in her mind it was perfect. 5 years ago Alex had started working with Dana, to exclusively sell her merchandise in his shop in Vegas. She loved the shop and so did her family every time they were in town. After some thought, he agreed and moved to California and opened the shop.   
  
By the time he got home every night, he was ready to take it easy and start the process all over again. However life was about to go crazy. He was doing a huge catering gig for his friend and neighbor, Dana. Her in-law's 40th wedding anniversary. Thankfully he didn't have to travel far, it was being held between their two houses, thanks to removable fence panels. It was going to be 3 full days full of love, family, and food. Something Alex knew Alot about. Well, not so much the love part. The only man in his life is 6 years old, sleeps all day and licks himself in front of company. But Alex loves him no matter what.   
  
Around 9pm that night Alex's phone started going off. It sounded like his text inbox just blew up. He picked up his phone and it was his neighbor Matt, Dana's husband.  
  
"Alex!"  
"Dude I need your help!"  
"Hello? I really hope you're awake..."  
"Nobody is dead or on fire just to let you know."  
  
Alex lightly chuckled as he wrote back. "Matt whats wrong?"  
"Soooo....were about a week out from the big party and our house is packed with people staying over. Is there any chance you would let one of the family stay with you? I rather him be close and not in a hotel." Matt replied right away as if he was ready.   
"Of course! That's not a problem, just let them know I might put them to work helping me in the kitchen." Alex wrote back.   
"Your are amazing! I'll let Kenny know. It was last minute that he became free. He's excited to be there for Mom and Dad plus he's looking forward to meeting you finally, after all the cookies of yours I've shared with him."  
"Kenny!?" Alex thought to himself. Now he knew who Kenny was, followed his career for quite sometime but never got the chance to meet face to face. The random tweets on twitter wasn't the same as in person.   
"Perfect. When will he be in town?" Alex wrote back as he bit his bottom lip. He would be lying of he said he didn't find Kenny Omega attractive.   
"The group of us come in tomorrow night."  
"Fantastic. I'll get his room ready. Let him know he's welcome to say as long as he needs."  
  
Matt's messages stopped after Alex's reply. It was common when texting with Matt. He's a busy guy. Alex headed to the guest room to grab all the bed linens so they could be fresh for his guest.  
  
"This is going to be an interesting week...." Alex thought as he threw the laundry in the machine.   



End file.
